


Innocent virgin

by Boybandstan2004



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boybandstan2004/pseuds/Boybandstan2004
Summary: It started with a simple kiss. Harry and Louis were both drunk and it was new years eve so they kissed at the count down because they both didn't have anybody. Little did they know both the boys had a huge crush on one another they had been friends since they were 7 and 8 and that friendship slowly turned into more of a crush.I'm not a very good writer but I try





	Innocent virgin

**Author's Note:**

> *A.n*
> 
> Hi guys this is my first book and first smut book when we get to that *wink wink* or should i say *wink wonk* it would be very helpful if you could give me a bit of feedback to work on my writing in the future

It started with a simple kiss. Harry and Louis were both drunk and it was new years eve so they kissed at the count down because they both didn't have anybody. Little did they know both the boys had a huge crush on one another they had been friends since they were 7 and 8 and that friendship slowly turned into more of a crush.

Louis was the first one to come out when he was 13 then harry did a day or two later. They both came out to their parents with each other by there side to support them. Then they came out to there friends Liam, Niall and Zayn. it was no surprise to the boys or parents that they were gay everyone thought the two of them should already be dating anyway they just kept it to themselves.

Harry got a crush on louis first, he always thought louis was hot but he found that out for sure when they had a sleepover and louis came prancing into harry bedroom after a shower with nothing but a towel slung dangerously low across his waist to find were he had put his boxers. He also got jealous when louis told harry he had a boyfriend.

Louis relationship lasted about 3 month until louis found out his boyfriend was cheating on him and just using him for a quick fuck.

Louis found out about how he had crush on harry when he started getting jealous of harry when he started flirting with someone at a party they both went to, and when harry helped louis when he broke up with his ex

The after noon after new years Harry and Louis woke up in Harrys bed. Harry checked his phone "5:30" he mumbled. It wasn't unusual to the boys it always happened after a party, that was until Harry remembered last night and the kiss. When harry remebered that kiss he quikly made an excuse to get out of bed " Sorry Lou i have to go take a shower ." He quickly ran off to the bathroom started running the shower sat down and cried thinking " if only Lou knew i liked him and how much that kiss ment to me, if only Lou liked me back, but nobody likes me I'm ugly and stupid." He thought to himself sobbing.

Meanwhile louis started mubling to himself " wait a second harry never has showers in the afternoon unless somethings wrong i have to go check on him" so louis went and stood outside the bathroom door and listened he heard harry crying and saying

"he's never gonna like me, i wish he knew how much i liked him and what it ment to me" Louis then decided he needs to open the door

"Hey Haz" louis says opening the door " i wasnt trying to listen in but i heard you crying so i had to come check on you " there was an akward silence between the two of them while harry trys to cover up he been crying until louis wonders out loud "who do you thinks never gonna like you" then thought to himself " your perfectly likeable i just wish you knew how much i like you." Harry's mouth drops open louis wonders then realises then said embarrassed " shit i just said that aloud didnt i" harry then nods and decides to just tell Louis the truth

"Ummmmmmm..... you."

"Pardon?"

"I thought you would never like......." harry trails off embarressed then squeaks out " me."

"Oh...ummmm...ahhh.. well i ah k-kinda d-d-do." louis stutteres

"Um..." can we continue this conversation outside im kinda naked at the moment" harry says cheeks burning red

"S-sure." Louis stutteres and steps outside trying to calm down his breating

Harry steps outside the room they both go and sit on harry bed when louis said  
"Um haz you said something about something meaning something to me (sorry but i couldnt think of another way to say it) what was that something..." 

"The kiss" harry blurtes out "i was talking about the kiss last night at the count down i wasnt sure if it ment anything to you because it sure as hell ment something to me" Harry said starting to break down again

Louis wrappes his arm around harry to comfort him and said "of course it ment something to me haz i have liked you since i was 13."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed shyly louis nodded

Louis then said "haz will you go out with me" harry then almost whispered   
"Sure..."

"Haz can i do something" louis questioned shyly harry nodded louis then leaned in to kiss harry. Harry saw and panicked "ive never done anything like this" he thought and shuffled back a little louis noticed and then said

"shit i forgot you've never done anything like this have you?" Harry then shyly nodded and mumbled

"I was waiting for someone i really liked to do it with......." then he decided to add on a very quiet gutsy "you."

Louis then questioned " are you sure?" Then added on something that didnt shock harry but made him a little more nervous "I like you to much to lie to you, its probably gonna hurt at first, but i promise i will be really gentle and try not to hurt you, i like you to much to do that but everything's your call i dont wanna pressure you into anything you dont wanna do" louis rambeled

" im sure just go gentle and dont laugh at me if i stuff up anything"

"I wont laugh at you...... may i kiss you" louis added on the end harry sat there for a second and said "sure"

Harry didnt panic as much this time as he new what was gonna happen. louis leaned in and when there lips met harry stiffened then relaxed, their mouths started to move together it felt like there were fireworks going off in the background far away, each others hands started to roam each others body. Louis put his hands under harrys shirt then harry shyly did the same louis liked this so he tilted his head a little then deepened the kiss they kept kiss for a couple more minutes until louis pulled off and questioned quietly "can i take this off?" Tugging harrys shirt softly

Harrys cheeks turned a deeper shade of red before he mumbled "ok" shyly. Louis noticed and said "do you want to take my shirt off first babe?" Harry nodded he liked the pet name. Sort of embarressed he took louis shirt off and admired the veiw for a second until louis half giggled.

"Like the veiw love" harry embarressed turned his head. Louis then took harry's shirt off and started to kiss harry again this time instantly deepening the kiss with a quiet almost not there moan harry stiffened slightly and relaxed again he trusted louis so there was no point to be nervous. Louis then ever so slowly started to put tongue into the kiss as well as start grinding on harry pulled away and asked harry " this okay babe? Am i going to fast?" While still grinding little bit harry responded with a quiet

"no its fine." Harry noticed he was starting to get sweaty but just brushed it off. Harry then noticed louis was hard and shit so was he. He started to get nervous again when he noticed this. Louis also felt that both of them were hard so he ever so gently stopped there grinding and told harry "im going to take both our pants off starting with mine, I need you to trust me and tell me if im going to fast or i am hurting you and i'll stop. I dont care if we have to stop i dont want to hurt you."

"Its ok i trust you and if it hurts to much I'll stop you" harry replied confidently

"Thank you babe its good to know you trust me now can you wiggle up the bed and lie down for me please" louis said relived

"Ok" harry said nervously while lying down. Louis noticed that harry was nervous so he slowly straddled harrys waist and started to suck a few love bites into harrys neck then moved down to harrys nipples and started sucking on them and for the first time that night harry moaned "uhh lou" it was only a quiet moan almost like he didnt want it to come out "like that babe?" Louis questioned almost teasingly while continuing to suck on harrys nipples. Louis then moved to harrys tummy and sucked while running his hands down harrys side trying to calm him down a bit

Louis decides that harry is calm enough for him to take his pants of so he quickly removes his pants and starts on harrys slowly taking them off so he doesn't freak harry out. Louis then sits them both up and they start kissing and grinding to get a little bit of friction on there untouched cocks then harry takes lead of the kiss and adds tongue slowly getting used to it.

Harry pulls away to catch his breath when louis says "before we get to far i just wanna tell you i love you and i always will love you" harry responded with an "I love you too Lou" louis smiled and asked "babe can you lie down again while i get some stuff" harry then nervously said "sure." So louis got up and ran to the bathroom while harry lied down. harry kinda knew what was coming so the took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down and to stop shaking

Louis came back with a bottle of lube and a condom. He noticed harry was shaking so he stroked up and down his sides and said "are you ok babe? Your shaking like a leaf, i dont want to hurt you so i need you to relax for me ok? Harry nodded and said

"sorry im just nervous"

"thats ok im gonna prep you now so i need you to relax for me can you do that?" He said removing harrys boxers. He then lubed up three fingers when harry worringly asked "three?" " yeah babe i need to stretch you well enough so when we get to the real thing it wont hurt as much ok?" "Ok then" harry spoke softly. Louis pressed a finger to harry rim and teased his rim with one hand and rubbed his other hand down harrys side.

When harry took in his next breath louis slowly pushed his finger passed harrys tight rim to the first knuckle harry wriggled but stayed silent so he pushed his finger slowly all the way in and left it there in harrys tight heat while he focused him self on tending to harry "are you ok babe? Harry just nodded with his eyes closed an uncomfortable expression on his face "use your words babe i need to know if you ok or not" louis spoke softly trying to relax harry "im ok its a little uncomfortable but its not too bad" harry said in a a slightly pained voice.

Louis started to move his finger in circles to stretch his rim for another finger "can you take another babe?" "I think so" harry spoke in a not so pained voice this time which was a good sign. Louis then slowly put his index finger in next to his middle finger.

When louis did this harry felt the burn a bit it wasnt unbearable but defiantly wasnt comfortable he let out a soft small whine that Louis heard "i know it hurts babe do you want me to take my fingers out?" "No its ok just dont move them for a minute"Harry again said in a pained voice. Louis couldnt do much but distract harry so he started stroking harrys dick to take his focus off the pain.

"You can move them a bit now" harry moaned. Louis started to scissor his fingers, when harry started moaning and pushing down on his fingers he put in a third and went straight to harrys prostate to stop any pain. "L-Lou...ahhh...i'm.. ready"

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yeah i think im ready" harry exclaimed.

"Haz... do you want to use the condom or not?" Louis asked holding up the condom

"Im clean are you?" Harry then responded back

"Yeah im clean got tested a couple of weeks ago"

"Then no condom if thats ok with you......" harry said shyly again. Louis then chucks the condom on the floor lubes up his dick and asks "you ready babe?" Harry takes a deep breath and nods "im ready i love you Louis"

"I love you too Harry." Louis says as he lines up his dick. Harry takes a couple of deep breaths and on the third breath the tip of louis dick pops in as that happens harry lets a pained "ahhh" noise instantly louis being the caring booyfriend he was instantly paused and asked harry

"Babe are you ok? Do i need to pull out?" Harry then nodded 

"take it out for a moment try again in a couple of minutes"

"ok then baby" louis then pulls out slowly and hugs harry "im sorry baby i really dont mean to hurt you" louis says comfortingly

"its ok i know you dont mean too..... how about i go on top so i can control it?" Harry says while wincing

"good idea baby just dont force yourself i really dont need you getting hurt"

"I wont and im ready to try again" harry tells louis. Louis then flips the two of them over and gets harry to straddle his hips. He then lubes and lines up his dick again.

"Ready to try again?" Harry nods and very slowly starts to sink down on louis dick, this time only having his eybrows knit in concentration. " your doing so well baby, only a couple more inches to go" louis half moans half encourages while rubbing up harry sides comfortingly.

Louis then bottomes out in harry "there we go baby, im in, take as much time as you need" Louis encourage's while rubbing harry thighs. A couple of miuntes later harry starts going in little circle streaching himself a bit.

"you really big ow" Harry breaths lightly

"Sorry babe, you good?"

"Y-yeh, you c-can move a little"

"Ok then baby tell me if you need to stop" louis says while starting up a slow gental patten. 

"Mmmm you feel really good babe" louis moaned trying his best not to pound into harry. Slowly he started going a little bit faster.

"Ah ah louis faster mmmm keep going" harry moaned loudly. Balancing himself using louis' chest Harry started syncing there thrusts.

Louis then started pounding harry hard loving every second of it, the sound of harrys moans moving him closer to the edge.

"Babe im gonna cum soon"

"Yeh me t-" harry got cut off as he started to cum long white streaks painting his thighs and Louis' chest. Which then set louis off with a moan.

Pulling out of harry louis layed the down on there sides.

"That was great i love you baby"

"Love you to louis"

**Author's Note:**

> *A.N*   
> louis is 19 and harry is 18 which is legal were i live :)


End file.
